winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 112
Miss Magix is the twelfth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Miss Magix contest is on the horizon and Stella plans to make a clean sweep. After not quite making the cut the previous year, she's determined to win. So determined, in fact, that she missed her exam in the simulator. She reveals to the Winx that she's going to enter, Bloom tries to get her to study, but she and the other Winx are instead convinced to accompany Stella. Lucy, one of the witches from Cloud Tower, also wants to enter, and solicits help from the Trix. When Icy tells them that they are going to do a 'good deed' -- by making Lucy more attractive -- Darcy and Stormy are confused, but then she explains the conclusion of the plan: As Lucy is crowned Miss Magix, they will break the spell and reveal Lucy's true self. The contestants all perform a special skill, but the Trix sabotage each one of them, except Lucy, who peformed a stunning ballet routine, and Stella, who managed to dodge every sabotage attempt during her performance. Ultimately, Lucy is crowned the winner, but the Trix keep there promise and ends the night their way: breaking the beauty spell and exposing Lucy. Stella is then crowned the new Miss Magix. She wants to celebrate, but Bloom reminds her of a certain promise she had forgotten: STUDY! Because of her lack of attention of what she was doing due to fatigue of pulling an all-nighter, Stella added too much of a grass-growing formula. She got trapped and unfortunately failed the test. Bloom encourages her that she still has time to catch up on her grades. The girls then get excited about the upcoming summer break. Major Events *Flora passes her Magical Midterms. *Lucy, a witch from Cloud Tower disguised as a beautiful girl, nearly wins the title of Miss Magix, but has her identity blown by the Trix, therefore ending up dequalified, with the title going to Stella instead. *RAI: Stella fails her Magical Midterm. *4Kids: Stella passes her Magical Midterm. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Professor Palladium *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Mirta *Lucy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Alfea nurse *Lolina Trivia *Headmistress Faragonda and Miss Griselda were among the audience members in the Miss Magix pageant. *The acts of the contestants, other than Stella and Lucy, were as follows: **Contestant # 2: Rhythmic Gymnastics; **Contestant # 3: Pin Juggling; **Contestant # 4: Swimsuit modeling; **Contestant # 7: Magic pigeons; **Contestant # 8: Cheerleading; **Contestant # 9: A number involving dogs; **Contestant # 12: Singing; **Contestant # 14: Ring Juggling. *Contestant # 13 bears a similar resemblance to Aisha/Layla. *This is the only episode that has the same title in all three versions (Italian, Cinelume, and 4Kids). Differences between RAI and 4Kids Versions *Contestant # 12's performance was cut out of the 4Kids version but that part was used in a promo clip starring the Trix for Cloud Tower witch tryouts. *In the RAI English version, as she was being crowned Miss Magix, Icy removes the spell she cast on Lucy herself. In the 4Kids version Bloom discovers the truth and uses a counterspell to break Icy's magic. *In the RAI English version, Stella fails the test. In the 4Kids version, she passes. *In RAI, Stella selects her midterm VR to take place in Domino in order to finish what Bloom started two episodes prior. *One of the two jugglers (Contestant #3) had a skirt added to her outfit for the 4kids version. *In the 4Kids version, Lucy had to promise to do the Trix's homework. That promise was never made in the RAI version. *In the RAI version, the contestants, including Stella and Lucy, are referred to by their names. In the 4kids version, Stella is called Miss Solaria, implying that they are referred to by the names of their home planets, with Lucy being called Miss Popularis. Script *4Kids Bloopers *When Bloom is walking towards the girl with the puffy hair, she has a heart on her shirt, but seconds later, it's gone. *During the contest, Lucy's hair changes color several times. It starts out dark blue, becomes purple during the long shot with all 15 contestants, goes back to dark blue durin g the ballet performance, and changes to Lucy's usual dark green when she is crowned. **Lucy isn't the only one whose hair changes color, though; Contestant # 12, who appears with blue hair during the long shot, changes to having purple hair during her performance. Continuity *This is the third episode without transformations. The others were The Black-Mud Swamp and Friends in Need. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Rachael Lillis as Lucy *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy, Mirta *Sebastian Arcelus as Professor Paladium *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Dan Green as Miss Magix announcer Quotes "There is no way a beauty pageant is more important than school." '- Bloom'. "If there's magic in here, remove it now. Show them what's real when she takes a bow." '' - '''Bloom' counterspelling Icy's magic. "She'd better enjoy this. She'll be paying for it all year." - Icy about Lucy. Videos 4Kids Version Rai Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids